noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary
Welcome to the Hatventures Wiki Glossary! Seen a strange hat-related term you don't understand? Want to brush up on your Hatventures lore and lingo? You've come to the right place. Browse through the terms alphabetically, and be sure to click the links to learn more. A * AEH - Shorthand for An Epic Hatventure, a Minecraft adventure map built for Hat Films by FyreUK. *'Alsmiffy Cam' - Looks like an average day in Minecraft. ...Fiery infernos are normal, right? B * Baggin' '- Forcefully placing another creature (most famously, a walrus) into a hessian bag. First introduced in HatChat and immortalized in the Hat Films video, Gone Baggin'. * 'Bearded One - Term used to refer to Ross Hornby's Minecraft character due to the character's scraggly beard * Buildernators - The team of people who helped build the Hatventures Main Server. C D * Dynmap - or "Dynamic Map". A handy way to see the Hatventures Minecraft Server activity in real-time. E * Eric - A battle ostrich bred and raised by Trottimus in the Feed the Beast series. F *'Feeeesh' - Another word for fish, most commonly used on the Minecraft server. *'Filth' - Dirt, Apparently sourced from Sipsco * Filth Bridge - Travel method of choice in the Hat Films Skylands series. ** See also Hat Films' song, "Buildin' a Filth Bridge" * Filth Hutting - The act of encasing another Minecraft player in a small dirt enclosure. One can frequently blame the walrus for this. * FTB - Shorthand for "Feed the Beast", a mod pack and Minecraft let's play series. G *'Green One' - Term used to refer to Alex Smith's Minecraft character due to the character's green skin * Geoff - A glitchy Silverfish who likes to set things on fire. *'Good Day' - A term used when greeting other Hatters H * [[Hub Cities and Kingdom Capitals#Hajaramli|'Hajaramli']] - Capital city of the Arabian Kingdom in the Hatventures Minecraft Server. * Hat Chat - The official podcast of Hat Films, available on iTunes. * [[Hub Cities and Kingdom Capitals#Hatgard|'Hatgard']] - Capital city of the Nordic Kingdom in the Hatventures Minecraft Server. * [[Whitelisting/Hatter|'Hatter']] - Officially, whitelisted members of the Hatventures Minecraft Server. Unofficially, includes any fans of Hat Films (optional feminine variant: Hattette). * [[Hub Cities and Kingdom Capitals#Hattington|'Hattingon']] - The main hub city of the Whitelist World in the Hatventures Minecraft Server. * Hattington Station - The main transportation hub of the Hatventures Minecraft Server I * Instances - Playable adventure maps on the Hatventures Minecraft Server. J K L * [[Whitelisting/LittleHat|'LittleHat']] - Players on the Minecraft Server who have access to the Greylist World only. * [[Hub Cities and Kingdom Capitals#Longwei|'Longwei']] - Capital city of the Oriental Kingdom in the Hatventures Minecraft Server. M * MCMMO - A plugin on the Hatventures Minecraft Server that allows players to level up skills and gain perks. See the MCMMO Wiki for more information. N * NPC - Stands for "Non-Playable Character". These characters are stationed around the Hatventures Minecraft Server and can be useful for gaining information or completing quests. O P Q *'Quid' - The main form of currency on the Minecraft server that is used to purchase plots of land and items from stalls. The plugin used for this currency is called Iconomy. R *'Rebecca' - A shrill and birdlike character established in Hat Chat episode 17 based off of an unfortunate Top Hatter who forgot to send in a shoutout. S * Scorpion - It has a sting in its tail. Alex Smith's bike of choice in the Trials Evolution series. * Sirs - The rank held by Chris Trott (Trottimus), Ross Hornby (djh3max), and Alex Smith (alsmiffy) on the Minecraft Server. * Spiral Spawn - The initial spawn point for all new players on the Minecraft Server. * Stunt Lads - Lads who Attempt to complete Stunts while wearing a fancy hat and a suit. T * TS - Stands for TeamSpeak, a voice chat client. Hatventures has a Teamspeak 3 Server so players may chat with each other while in-game. * Tekkit - An advanced mod pack that introduces industrial elements to Minecraft gameplay. Hatventures had a Tekkit Server that was open to all players with the rank of Hatter, however due to a lack of activity the server was shut down. Tekkit requires a separate launcher, and is only recommended for advanced Minecraft Players. For more information, please see the Tekkit Wiki. * Trialathon - A week long event where Hat Films releases a new video of Trials Evolution every day. U V W * Walrus - Term used to refer to Chris Trott's Minecraft character due to the fact that the character is a walrus. See Also: Walrus milk, Walrus vision week. * Walrus Milk - Exactly what one might hope and fear it is. Most (in)famously referenced in the Hat Films song, "Milking in the Air". * Walrus Vision Week (Fortnight) - A period of time in which episodes of Skylands were shown solely through Trott's eyes. * Whitelisting - The process new players complete in order to gain full access to the Hatventures Minecraft Server X Y Z Category:Hat Films Wiki port